Love Me Dead
by broodyleytons
Summary: They thought psychopaths couldn't love.


**Title: **Love Me Dead**  
****Author: **[broodyletons]**  
****Prompt:**"If only love had found us first."**  
****Pairing: **Sylar/Elle _(Syelle) _**  
****Rating/Warnings: **R  
**Summary: **They thought that psychopaths couldn't love.  
**A/N:** Set sometime after 3x08 with reflections on 3x09 with a little bit of the spoiler pic in 3x11 minus Elle wearing Sylar's shirt. I couldn't find a way to build that into the story.  
**A/N2:**This is so my first Syelle fic let alone Heroes fic, to be published or posted. Yeah, posted is the word. So be kind. This is also for the Drabble Challenge #1 over at [sylarelle, LJ Community]  
**A/N3: **This story goes back and forth from Elle to Sylar and so on. Starts out with Elle.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed_

You watch as he falls backwards gracefully with pain etched across his face. You shoot more blue sparks out from your hand because you are angry; 'kill the bastard' angry. He killed your father, the only person in this world that knew you. Of course he knew you once too, but that was all fun and games this was the death match where you were not afraid to get dirty or pissed off.

He tries to get up but you just pain him more, bringing your left hand to join your right as you smell the burning of skin and hear the cries of pain.

"My father? You killed my father and now you want redemption?" You are outraged and hurt. Outraged because he seems to be sincere and hurt because you were the cause of his destruction, both of them.

He thrashes upward and ends up on his side, clutching his leg where you kicked him.

--

People normally think of you as determined and malicious, can't feel pain. But having three thousand watts of electric energy piercing into your chest is painful as fucking hell and pain makes you irritated and pissed off.

You spot a shard of glass to the right of you and move it, sending into her arm. Seeing another piece of glass you send it flying into her other arm causing her to cry out in pain. This was your chance, so you stand up and use your ability to send her flying to the adjacent wall.

"Now you've pissed me off," You stand, clutching your side as the familiar feeling of your body healing itself starts.

You see her struggling to move, you think, _silly girl_.

"Why do you care so much if you change or not? You are already twisted and tainted why not stay that way!" She yells and you take in her odd beauty.

"Why do I care? Why do I care?!" Your voice alters and you clutch your fists to your sides as you look up at her. You start sarcastically with, "I realized I have a problem and wanted help with it which is what I was looking for from you the first time we met but look how that ended; you trying to kill me after I killed your daddy."

She shivers at your words and you know they have cut deep.

--

"I hate you." You whispered back and feel tears threaten the corners of your eyes for release. "And I am sorry I ruined you. It is…it is easier to ruin someone else than to watch yourself fall." You say truthfully without looking in his eyes in fear of you might see.

You feel yourself sliding down the wall and for a brief second you think he is letting you free. That thought is wiped away when you feel the softness of his lips on yours. They are way softer than Peter's by far. You feel the electricity and for once it isn't literal. You hear him moan and release his hold on you.

You wrap your limbs around him as you continue to nibble on his seductive bottom lip.

--

Still angry, you throw her on the ground and climb on top of her, hearing the glass under her crackling.

You trail hungry kisses down her neck and she clutches at your hair. Her skin is soft and creamy just as you can remember from two years ago when she wore that floral shirt. He remembered how he wanted to touch her, like he is now, but then she ruined it by setting him up.

You set up and wipe your mouth. "Get out." You stand because you can't look at her.

"Wha…t?" You can hear her labored breathing and try not to let it arouse you anymore than you are already.

You turn around now and look down at her. "Get. Out."

--

You see the hatred in his eyes again, whatever was there previously is gone now and all that is left is what she saw that night two years ago.

You stand up and stare at him some more, trying to figure him out.

"Fine," You head to his apartment door and before you open it you turn around and hold your palm out to shoot bright electricity to the back of his head, frying him literally.

You ignore the tear falling down your cheek and the sparks alit from the tear. All you are paying attention is how gracefully he falls. "If only love could have found us first, Gabriel Gray."

**the end.**


End file.
